To Deny is to Lie
by SagurnLeRamenCountry
Summary: Historical!fic. Netherlands said she would be his and that she belonged to him. And he meant it. NetherlandsxOC LEMON!


**A/n: Dear God, I don't even know. I had to do a project on the Netherlands for AP World History and the plot bunnies attacked… BTW, this is historically correct. I think, at least. I did as much research as possible. SO DON'T BE ANGRY AT ME. See, Holland is actually a region in the Netherlands, and this is set way way way way back when when the Netherlands was capturing the land of Hollant (which would later be called Holland) to become part of "The Republic of Seven United Netherlands"**

**Netherlands: ^smokes pipe^ Sagurn doesn't own APH.**

**Sagurn: Thank you… Now just enjoy this. And review afterwards, please~!**

"No." Hollant said sternly, her face having to tilt up just to look at him, "No I will not." Her eyes looked straight into his as she boldly pushed at his chest. "Now get off my land."

Netherlands narrowed his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as she attempted to push him away, even though it didn't move him an inch. "You don't understand," he took a drag on the pipe in his mouth, blowing the smoke just over her head. "I don't believe I was asking you, more so demanding." She grit her teeth, clenching her fist.

"Well, you may go and demand somewhere else! Do you realize I don't care whatever you or your boss think?" The short, fiery woman in front of him yelled in anger.

A short, barking laughing came from Netherlands' lips as he looked down at her. "You may not care, but you should care." He bent down so he could be eye level with Hollant, "According to what Conrad, your boss, said to Dirk, my boss, you are hereby now part of The Republic of Seven United Netherlands." Hollant's eyes widened in shock as his eyes glowed with dull mirth. "You belong to me." She shook her head, walking backwards away from him.

"No... We are independent..." She glared at him, pointing at him. "You're lying. My boss is not... he would not..." Netherlands took another drag, standing up straight.

"I am not lying, and I advise you to stop lying to yourself. It is obvious to everyone that Conrad of Swabia is, and will forever be remembered as a corrupt coward." He knew he was getting her angry. He knew that she hated to be the loser, and she hated even more to be the loser to him. She was very patriotic to her land, and she didn't want him on it.

Her eyes lowered to the ground. "No matter what you say or do to me, I will not falter." Unaffected, he still cast his down gaze towards her passionate green eyes.

"If you say so, Hollant." He was enjoying this now, his eyes showed it. "You do know what our bosses have said that we have to do, correct?" Her eyes shone with uncharacteristic innocence and... Confusion.

"What?" Netherlands put his pipe in his coat, walking towards her. "What are you talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows, walking backwards away from him. He sighed, running a hand through his spiked hair.

"This proves that you weren't fit to be on your own. You really don't know." It was obvious that she didn't know, but she looked at him like she did.

"Of course I do..." He smirked at her.

"You don't know what we have to do to officially unify, do you?" Hollant scowled, looking away from him.

"..." This almost made him grin. She was so childishly unaware, so innocent that it was painfully obvious that she wouldn't have made it on her own.

Netherlands placed his hands on her shoulders. "You have to actually unify with me." She blinked her green eyes, anger behind them because _she still didn't get it._

"Well, I don't care what you do," she shook his hand of (well, she tried because he was stronger than she was), looking away. "Just don't touch me." At this, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Did you not hear what I said, Hollant? You belong to me. _You are to become one with me_." Her eyes widened as she understood finally.

"No!" She pushed him away, her eyes fiery. "I-I won't!" Netherlands shrugged.

"Like I said before, you are mine now." He picked her up, despite the protests that rang from her lips. "_And no one else's_." She stopped shortly in her yelling as he opened a door, walking them into a small house that was located by the pier.

"W-wait! Didn't you hear me?" She had found her voice again and blushed beet red as she tried to squirm out of his arms. "I don't want to do this! I'll… I'll scream!" Netherlands scoffed as he walked up a flight of stairs.

"Don't worry. You'll be screaming soon enough…" Her faced turned an impossible red as she understood his insinuation.

"Bu-But, I-I…" He opened another door, this one to a bedroom.

"Too bad. My boss told me I had to do it." Her scowled deepened.

"You're acting like you wouldn't do it if you didn't have to!" He shrugged again, his hands sliding up her body as he stood her up onto her feet.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to have bigger…" He squeezed her chest, "…_breasts_." She glared at him, slapping his hand away.

"You… you… Pervert!" Netherlands grabbed her bottom with both his hands, griping tightly.

"But, I have to admit, you _do_ have a nice ass." She squeaked out of surprise, jumping a little bit.

"W-what's wrong with you?" He backed her onto the bed until she fell down onto it, him climbing on top of her. "G-Get… off…" Her resolve was breaking. Just a little bit more… "Please, just…" He pressed his lips to hers slowly, cutting of her words of argument. Hollant wanted to push him away, she wanted to get from under him and yell. She would, but…

_Damn _he was a good kisser…

His tongue ran across her bottom lip for entrance slowly as he hooked a finger into the hem of her skirt. Against her own brain's wishes, Hollant opened her mouth; letting him explore it, conquer it, like he did with her land.

Her hands slowly reached up and grabbed his jacket, unbuttoning it so she could run her hands along his broad shoulders. No… No, she wasn't going to show him that this felt good, that she wanted more of this…

The kiss broke, and Netherlands ran his lips down her neck to her collarbone, licking the whole way down. Hollant bit her lip to keep herself from making any noise. She wasn't going to let him win. But— hasn't he already won? He got her here, so he…

"You don't have to do anything…" He whispered into her ear, licking around it, "Just let me do everything…" He bit her neck, taking off her shirt and sliding his hands down her now-exposed sides.

"D-Don't…" Protests died in her throat as he squeezed her chest again, unhooking her bra with skilled hands. She wanted to remove his shirt, to feel his chest, to run her hands down the muscles she _knew_ he had. Actually, she wanted to so bad it _hurt_.

He licked down her chest, taking one mound in one hand and massaging it. "Mm—" She stopped herself.

"Are you trying to not make any noises?" Dammit, he figured it out. Netherlands smirked, grabbing both her breast and squeezing. "I don't think you're going to make it, _Lucinda_." He used her real name, her human name. It meant he was serious, that he wasn't playing around with this _union_. His hands found the rim of her skirt again, his tongue licking down the valley between her breasts. "You can't handle it." She scowled, twisting her lips tighter. She wasn't going to lose, she wasn't going to lose, she wasn't going to—

His hands found their way down her skirt, in her underwear, stroking her slowly. It made her almost groan aloud, but she caught herself. He unhooked her skirt completely, leaving her only in her underwear in front of him. She just hoped that he didn't go too far, that her didn't…

A finger slid into her, curling. She refused to make a sound. He added another one, looking at how her face was twisted in ecstasy. Still no sound… One more finger slid in… _That_ did it.

"Ah…! Mmm…!" Netherlands grinned. She slipped. It showed that she wanted this too. That she needed this too. Hollant shut her eyes, giving up. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands down his well-built chest and sighing.

"I don't care anymore. Do your worst, _Lars_." That was his signal. He slid his fingers out of her, ripping off her panties and throwing them across the room. Hollant gasped, her hands immediately going down to her pelvis. No going back… He backed up from her to take off his shirt, then his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"Would you like to them off?" He asked smugly, climbing back on top of her.

"Gloating bastard…" Nonetheless, she grabbed the hem of his boxers, pulling them down to his knees so he could shake them off. He kissed her again, this time with some much passion it was unbearable to both of them. She glided her hands down the V at his hips, running her hands around his manhood before wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Are you ready for this?" he whispered into her ear, his large hands holding her hips. She managed a sly grin at him.

"Yes… it's not like I'm going to feel anything." That was a bold-faced lie. She knew he was _huge_. Hell, he knew he was huge, and he wasn't afraid to show that he knew.

"Sure… Tell yourself that." He slid into her with on push, going all the way to the hilt.

"Ngh…" Her eyes squeezed shut as she _tried _to adjust to him. Netherlands grinned again, starting to move slowly.

"Can't feel anything, hmm?" She scowled at him, her face red.

"I… I… just move faster, goddammit." He pulled out and slammed into her relentlessly, making her scream. She grabbed onto his shoulders to stable herself as he went in and out rapidly But, it never seemed enough. "H-H-harder! La-lars, harder!"

He grunted in response, eyes shut as he moved his hands from her waist to the sheets so he wouldn't bruise her as he griped the cotton in pure ecstasy. "Lucinda…" He grit his teeth, "Oh god you're so tight…" Hollant groaned at how he growled her name… She wished he said it that way all the time.

"Ah… L-Lars!" Netherlands wanted that to be what he heard night and day…

She felt a warmth start to build tremendously around her pelvis, making her moan even louder and plead for him to go faster, harder. She never thought that she'd want him this way, inside of her, pounding into her relentlessly. And the same for him. The sight of Hollant, on his bed, writhing under him… He had complete control over her, and it made him grunt in pleasure when he just _thought _about it.

"I'm j-j-just about t-to…" Her orgasm hit her like a hurricane, making her scream out and contract around him. Less than a minute later, with a grunt, Netherlands came too, almost ripping the sheets in the process. Shaking, he fell to her side, breathing hard.

They laid next to each other in silence for what seemed like an hour, eyes closed and Hollant shaking.

"That was…" She finally spoke, voice almost a whisper, and deciding not to lie, "…amazing." She got beet red again, turning away from him. Smug, Netherlands wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Of course it was." He buried his face in her short brown hair. "You belong to me now, _Lucinda_… Only me and forever only me…"

**THE END**

**A/n: That was… The end? Hey, did you like it? Tell me if you did. If you didn't… well, flames will be used to light his pipe. ^points to Netherlands^**

**Netherlands: Flame. Flame all you want.**

**Sagurn: Please don't listen to him. ^bricked^ **


End file.
